


Sweet Silence

by crybabyghxst



Category: Occult Hospital
Genre: Choking, Closet Boys, FWB, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyghxst/pseuds/crybabyghxst
Summary: Silence is golden. But Faust’s fingers are cold and grey.Mikael Rochert belongs to BazFaust belongs to me





	Sweet Silence

Faust Krede was a quiet force. He never spoke too loud or made a scene. He never influenced people of power to alter the course of history. He kept his very existence a secret to all, save for those who caught his eye. In his two thousand years of existence, there may have been a time where he was a little more wild. Seeking humans for fun and drinking until he was bent at the waist in an alley, retching up regrets and acid. But those days came and went, and he grew to prefer a quiet existence. One of observation and solitude, save for a select tryst here or there. He pushed his sexual cravings down and buried it, choosing instead to watch civilizations rise and fall. He found comfort in the indifference. In silence.

It was the same now as before, except for a loud presence that forced its way both gracefully and begrudgingly into his life. He didn’t appreciate silence as Faust did. He was nearly the complete opposite- run by emotion and the desire to live and love loudly. That same presence was currently spread across the mahogany of his desk in a most indecent fashion, legs tossed carelessly over the taller males shoulders and mouth making all sorts of ungodly sounds. Which seemed to bounce off the walls in a loud cacophony. 

“Did I say you could open your mouth?” The brunette growled icily into the smaller males ear, his grip like a cold vice around the blondes throat. Leaning forward, Faust bit down hard on the tender flesh of his neck, which he then salved with a few salacious licks from his tongue.

“I told you to be quiet...” he hissed against his skin. 

It had been a long surgery... He had been ready for some peace in his office. Maybe a nap in the break room, or a moment of peace on the roof. And as quiet as Dr. Lynexias office was, he couldn’t bear to look at paperwork for a few hours in this state. He didn’t expect Mikael Rochert to just be there, waiting for him within his office walls. And it seemed no matter how much Faust tried to reason with Mikael, the blonde always seemed to bring out the most deeply buried parts he preferred remain hidden. His rough treatment was no exception. Tired of their sloppy positioning, the surgeon flipped the other over with ease, still gloved hand tangling in a fistful of blond as he mercilessly forced Mikaels face against the chilled wood of the desk. His free hand found the small of the others back as his hips found their rhythm. 

“You can’t say you dislike it,” The blonde chided through labored breaths, voice dripping with need as he moaned louder in retaliation. That witty remark was answered with a rougher snap of his hips and an animalistic growl. The fistful of hair in his hand was yanked back hard, snapping the others head back enough for Faust to bend back over and bite angrily down on the shell of his ear. That same hand soon released Mikaels mess of blonde and found its way around and into the others mouth, index and middle finger forcing their way past the phlebotomists teeth and tongue. The cold digits proceeded to massage the slick appendage, pushing further to gag the other into makeshift silence. Or, the best he could get given his circumstances. It didn’t mute him, but it muffled him in a way that satisfied Faust to hear with each pounding. It satisfied him even more to see the others hips thrusting back to meet his pace. To tease, he slowed his movements to a halt, listening to the dissatisfied wail from the blonde beneath him. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Look at you...” Faust bellowed, inserting a third finger into the blondes mouth, thumb stroking the others cheekbone softly as his free hand scratched along the others thigh, “Trying to fuck yourself on my cock like this... I wonder if I stayed this way, would you continue to make such a show of yourself?”

He watched the blonde flounder for words, but he didn’t allow him to string it all together before his hips surged forward once more, silencing those thoughts with his own frustrations driving him forward. 

Faust would sooner give his soul than admit that he found that free spirit Mikael possessed to be one of the most attractive things about him. How he could be so big and loud without care or consequence. He’d give a lot to have the other just ride him until they were both spent and tangled in each other, breathing heavy and whispering sweet words and reassurances in each others ears until they fell asleep. 

It wouldn’t be that way now, as they both reached their ends, leaving angry welts, bites and cold bruises in wake of Faust’s beyond rough treatment. They laid together in the after glow of it all, their breathing all that filled the heavy air between them. Fausts electric blue nails etched nonsense into the others heated skin, as his lips pressed softly where he may have bit down too hard. This... Maybe, he thought, this was what he truly needed. To let loose and temporarily return to those days Mikael so often reminded him of. 

But a buzz from the surgeons pager brought him back to reality.... There was a soft apology or two before Faust pulled himself back together, gathering his glasses and haphazardly discarded clipboard before looking back to the phlebotomist on his desk. With ease, he scooped the other off of the desk and carried him carefully to his couch, which had been decked out with a number of pillows and blankets at the blondes request. Once he’d set the other down and tucked him in, the surgeon gave himself a twice over before leaning down to press a kiss atop the others head. 

Faust enjoyed a quiet life. He was used to finding true comfort in the silence around him... But he was beginning to warm up to the idea of comfort in the sound of Mikaels voice and the time they spent together.

No matter how loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, darling, as promised


End file.
